


I’m sorry. It’s not my fault

by Straykisses



Series: Not gonna update [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Really sad in the beginning, Short Chapters, this is my first fic so please my patient, this is shit, ugh this really is shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: September 2014Why can’t it all just end?





	1. Why

**Author's Note:**

> A story with a maybe hopeful ending. Pretty much what i wish to happen. Maybe.

**September 2014**

_Why can’t it all just end?_

I was happy.

I guess.

Was I?

I guess i’ll never know. 

Not a day goes by when i don’t think of that fateful day. 

It hurt... a lot...

 


	2. What happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the angst. Its just all i can think about. Hopefully this fic can have a happy ending. it depends how much i wanna dream.

**January 2013**

_How do u know if you’re gay or not?_

_•_

Ever since i was small. I was told it was ok to be gay. I never thought much about it. My parents raised me to be a gentleman. They always said to me guys only like girls. Girls only like guys. I believed them. I believed any other feeling of a guy liking a guy or a girl liking a girl didn’t exist. Turns out. I was wrong. 

•

”JISUNGIE. JISUNG. JISUNG. COME HERE. WHERE ARE U GOING?” She put a hand on my shoulder which startled me. 

“HUH WHAT! ohh it’s just you Sana.”

”Um ya of course it’s me ya dumbie. Whats wrong? You seem pretty out of it today.”

“Ohh it’s nothing. I’ve just been focusing on my exams.”

”Ohhhh. Okay. Well then i better get to class. I better see you at lunch.”

”Ya. See you later”

•

First period sucked. I have PE first thing in the morning and there was nothing i could do about it. I’m already tired like all the time and now i have to deal with this and more. 

The more I’m referring too, are these new feelings. Ones that feel so foreign, yet familar. I’m scared, but I also feel calm. I feel... Worried. Im so unsure if what i’m feeling is even normal. Why am i feeling this way? Who is doing it? Why? please someone answer me. I need a reason. Please... Just... Answer me. 

 


	3. Lunch

**One week later (Lunch)**

_Maybe I should tell them. Can i even talk about it? Will they hate me? Maybe i should hide. Im scared. terrified. I don’t know what to do._

_•_

A week after receiving my schedule for the semester, i began to realize what these feelings were, so i made so i made up my mind. 

Ring Ring Ring

”Hello”

”Hey Sana. Can you come to the table with everyone. I need to talk to you guys”

”Oh ya sure. Is there a problem? What’s wrong?”

”Honestly. Its better if i tell you in person.”

”Ya sure no problem. I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

”K thanks. Bye”

”Bye”

•

After a few minutes Sana and everyone else arrived. There they were before me, my best friends at the time. Sana, Chaeyoung, Jihyo, and Dahyun. We had known eachother since the beginning of middle school. We had almost all of our classes together. Dance, Math, Computers, you name it. We hung out a lot and we’re very close, but right now was the true test of whether we truly are friends or not. 

•

I tend to confuse words a lot. So this time when i decided to say it. I didnt know i made a mistake... until they laughed. 

“Uhh guys. Um.” I gulped. 

“Yes Jisung what is it” 

“Shut up Chaechae and let him speak” 

“Fine. Don’t need to be so rude Jihyo.”

”Okay anyway.” I continued. “I have sometime very important to say. This has been on my mind for a while, and i wanted you guys to be the first ones to know.” ‘Here it is. the moment of truth’ I said to my self. “Guys. I’m biosexual.”

”.... You’re what??” said Dahyun. 

“Im biosexual”

At that moment, they all started laughing. Laughing so hard they were doubling over with tears in their eyes. 

‘They. They think it’s funny. I exposed my self to them like this, and they have the audacity to laugh at me. Are they even my friends’

•

I ran. I ran so fast just to get away. I didn’t care if i hit anyone. I didn’t care who saw me run. I just wanted to get away. 


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned for this to be long but i’m kind of losing inspiration for it. I might either end this short or i might take a break, or i might delete it and start over. one of those. i’m not sure

Sana came up to me after. She got worried. She said i scared everyone with my outburst. I just couldn’t take it. It hurt. All of them. Laughing at me. 

“Jisungie... Are you okay?”

”DO I LOOK FUCKING OKAY?! I TELL YOU GUYS SOMETHING THATS BEEN EATING ME UP FOR YESRS AND YouGO AHEAD AND LAUGH.”

”I-i-I’m sorry.” Sana looked down, unable to look at me. 

“WHAT EVEN ABOUT THAT WAS FUNNY?!”

”umm.” She paused. “You may have confused the words Bisexual and Biosexual.”

There it was. The reason they laughed. They weren’t laughing at my sexuality. The we’re laughing at the stupid mix up i made with my words. 

“Look i’m sorry we laughed. Can you forgive us?” She said the last part quietly.

”Fine, but only because i love u guys anyway”

She looked up, and gave me her largest smile. 

“I LOVE YOU TOO JISUNGIE.” 

“Yayaya”


	5. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment i layed eyes on the dancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much everything until now was kind of like he light angst that’s going to appear in this fic. Tbh i’m still debating about whether i should give Jisung a happy or sad ending. Rip. but i have time since i have a lot to cover

**The next day**

_It was the moment i layed eyes on that cute dancer._

_•_

”So Jisung.” Sana said in a tone that screamed no good for Jisung. “How do u know?” she continued. “Like what made you realize your Bi”

”It was cause of that one dancer. The really cute one. I think he used to be a BTS back up dancer.”

”OOH Him. I think his name is Lee Minho. Isn’t it”

”Ya. He’s really cute, but idk what to do with these feelings.”

”I know what you should do.”

”What?”

”Don’t think about it.”

”What?”

“Why does it matter so much to do anything about them? You’re Bi and you know it. You accept yourself. You’re the exact same person as before. Why try to change anything?”

”Huh. I guess you’re right. I probably shouldn’t  over think it.”


	6. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many other ideas for how this fic would go, but it got too painful so i decided to change it

**Months later**

_Is he... talking to me???_

_•_

My “little” crush on Minho eventually got bigger over time. It started from occasionally seeing him around, to almost stalking.

Sana had tried to help me manage it, but he’s just so damn cute.

”IM SORRY BUT LIKE HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE HIM SO MUCH THAT YOU WANT HIM TO ONLY HE YOURS?!”

”He’s not really that cute.”

”WHAT! ARE YOU EVEN MY FRIEND! HE’ ADORABLE, AND HIS DANCING IS AMAZING”

”What ever you say.”

•

It’s now lunch. I was talking with Sana when suddenly he came.

”Hey”

’whos that?’ I thought to my self as the stranger came up. ‘Wait he looks familiar. Hold on.. is that... MINHO!’

”Um... Hello”

”OHH HI!” ‘smooth’

“oHH” Minho said, taken aback by Jisungs out burst. “Um, My name is Minho”

”Yes i know.”

”oh!”

“SHIT HE THINKS IM A STALKER NOW!”

”Cause you are one.” Sana’s said out of nowhere.

“Sana what are you doing in my head?”

”Jisung what are you doing speaking out loud.”

“Wait what?” 

“You’ve been speaking out loud this whole time”

He snapped back into reality and looked around. He saw Minho’s lips curl into a smile as Jisung turned to look at him. 

“I have?”

”Yes you have.” Minho said after sometime. “It’s pretty cute.” He smirked when he saw Jisung’s face turn crimson red. Jisung thought he was going to pass out when he saw just how beautiful Minho is up so close. But then-

Everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do u guys like it? Imma tr to make it more happy now.


	7. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho is a sweet heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this was meant to be angst but i’m starting to make this fluffy cause it hurts too mcuh to relive my past events so i’m just changing the story a little now. what i wrote in previous chapters will still apply to the future ones. but the fic has a differnt ending to what i originally prepared. hope u guys like it

** Morning **

_Where am i? Something smells really good._

_•_

_’_ What happened? All i can remember is eating lunch with Sana when suddenly everything went black’

Confused. He decided to search the room. There were trophies everywhere. They all had a little guy dancing. All of them were a shiny gold symbolizing that this person won first place.

He keeps looking around when he sees a picture on the wall. He looked at it to see if maybe he knew someone, and he did. At first if looked like another family photo. The parents standing in the back while the children are kneeling on the ground. At first he didn’t think much of it, until he saw a very familiar face. It looked a lot like Lee Minho. Now he was even more confused. 

He was about to lie down to sleep again when suddenly something smells good. He gets up and opens the door. The house is snow white and big. There are rooms everywhere. Jisung easily gets lost and this house did not help him one bit. 

He eventually found the stairs and heard singing. 

‘why is that voice so familiar?’

He continues down the stairs to see him. Lee Minho singing as he is making pancakes. Jisung was shocked. He tried to go down the stairs peacefully, but being as clumsy as he is, he fell on his butt. 

“AHH SHIT”

Minho turned around to see what was making the noise, and there he saw Jisung. 

“Ohh ur awake now!”

”AHH WHAT AM I DOING HERE?”

”I brought u here.”

Jisung went silent. His crush had just brought him to his house. 

“You passed out yesterday during lunch, so i talked to the school and they allowed us to leave early, so i decided to bring you home.”

”You didn’t do anything right?” Jisung said in a playful yet curious tone. 

“Do anything? What do yo- OHH SHIT NO OF COURSE I DIDNT. I WOULD DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT. Unless you know, you want it.”

Jisung turned tomato red, and just stared. 

“Here come eat. I made these pancakes for you.”

”For me? Why?”

“Because you haven’t eaten since the incident at lunch yesterday.”

’ohh ya’ jisung thought to his self. 

Rather than reply. Jisung just ate. He was too hungry to argue or even complain anymore about Minho bringing him home.

The food wasn’t the best. But it was good enough to keep eating. Cooking may not be one of Minhos best skills but Jisung found it sweet and adorable how although Minho wasn’t the best cook, he made an effort for Jisung. 

Maybe Jisung could get used to a life like this. 


	8. I Have a Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He ran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this fic is really crappy. I sort of lost inspiration for this fic, and i don’t really have any more ideas for it. I dont want to continue the angst for reasons i mentioned in he previous chapter. I hope u guys understand. These next few chapters will probably be the last ones for this fic. Sigh this was my first and probably my worst. Thx to everyone who stayed but i don’t really know how to continue this. Enjoy these last few chapters.

**Later in Minho’s Home**

•

After they ate the break fast Minho cooked, Minho offered to watch movies. Jisung couldn’t turn him down. That adorable face. He knows he shouldn’t stay. He knows that the longer he stays the stronger his crush for Minho will become... But he stays.

•

Jisung absolutely hates horror movies. He can’t stand them.

First the couples are so cliche. No matter what they always hug and cuddle and act like the stereotypical “going to die in a few minutes” couple. He just hated it.

Second, he’s a scaredy cat. He gets frightened easily, and the scary monsters don’t make is easy for him to sleep at night... and the jump scares don’t help at all.

• 

Minho decodes that they should watch the new movie “It”. Jisung being the idiot he is agreed as soon as Minho made the suggestion. 

Ohh how stupid he was to do that. 

Through out the entire movie, Jisung was jumping and screaming. He kept trying  to hide himself from the clown on the screen. When the movie finally ended was when he noticed the death grin he had around Minho’s entire body. His entire body was wrapped around minho. His face buried in the crook of his neck. 

If Jisung didn’t have a crush, and if jisung had accepted his sexuality, he wouldn’t have minded the situation they were in. But he did have a crush, and he didn’t accept himself. 

•

He always told people he was happy coming out. He always said it didn’t bother him and he was happy, but he wasn’t. It ate at him from the inside out. He hated himself. He was happy for the most part, but that small part of regret was always stuck there with him. 

He never knew why he regretted it. There was nothing to regret. It wasn’t like he had a choice, but he still felt bad. 

•

Minho was the one to break the silence. 

“This is quite the position we’re in.”

Jisung taking to long to process what was happening couldn’t say anything other than a simple “huh?”

”You know. I happen to like being like this. This is cute. You’re cute.”

Jisung managed to understand that part though. 

“WAIT WHAT?”

”You’re cute.”

Jisung couldn’t take it. Sure he had a crush on Minho, but everything inside him was saying no. Don’t say anything. Leave. 

Minho leaned in to kiss Jisung, but Jisung pusher him away.

”No.” Said Jisung. “I can’t do this.”

And with that, he left. Tears falling out of his eyes as he ran out of Minho’s house, leaving a broken hearted Minho behind.

Jisung didn’t know where he was going... He just wanted to get away.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for how bad this is. I just don’t know what to do for this fic. I used to have a plan and now i don’t want to continue it. These next few chapters should be the last. I promise i will continue to make Loving Families a good fic. I actually happen to really like updating that one and i love hearing the feed back. It fine if u don’t like this fic, but please enjoy my other ones to make up for this monstrosity.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what I need to improve. I want your feedback regardless if it’s positive or negative. Thx


End file.
